


Something to Talk About

by dragongirl_3745



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirl_3745/pseuds/dragongirl_3745
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra and Buddy reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Talk About

Sandra Anderson, newly returned to Wilby Island, watched as Buddy French settled on a stool at the front counter. She poured him a cup of coffee and handed it over to him. She sighed silently as his eyes met hers and looked away quickly. Even in school there'd been interest between them. It seemed that even with her being away from Wilby Island and Buddy being married, that interest was still there. Only it felt stronger now.

Sandra glanced up as the door to the restaurant opened. She smiled warmly at her 16-year-old daughter Emily, who smiled back weakly. Em glanced at Buddy, then away quickly. She moved quickly behind the counter, heading into the kitchen, avoiding her mom's eyes and Buddy's too. She had her suspicions that her mom was making moves on Buddy, who didn't seem to be avoiding those moves. Sandra sighed quietly as Em disappeared into the kitchen. She turned her attention towards Buddy, who stood up. 

Buddy glanced around at the empty diner and reached out to brush his hand lightly down Sandra's bare arm. Sandra didn't bother to hide the way she shivered at his touch, feeling warm and just a little less lonely. Sandra turned her hand and lightly grasped at Buddy's. She leaned over the counter slightly.

"I'm closing late tonight, but I have a break at 4. Can we meet somewhere?" she said softly, aware of Em being in the kitchen.

"Sure. How about at the Watch?"

Sandra nodded in agreement. Excitement coursed through her as she watched Buddy walk away. As she turned her attention to the coffee pot, she kept that warmth from his touch in her mind. She couldn't wait to see him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
